


shut up and kiss me

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2017 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baking, F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Fluff, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Regina is teaching Emma to bake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "taking a class together" from [this list](http://lingeringmirth.tumblr.com/post/156668017677/femslash-february-prompts).

 

Regina is teaching Emma to bake. 

 

On the surface, it is a wonderful idea, really, as Mary Margaret doesn’t have the time with baby Neil. Emma would rather learn from her mother, if she’s being completely honest. Regina is not an ideal teacher, as Emma has learned, but the accidental touches and bumps of hip against hip (and how does that happen, Regina’s kitchen is  _ huge) _ are driving Emma past her endurance.

 

“And then you’ll sift the flour in,’ Regina instructs, taking hold of Emma’s arm, pressed too close behind her, “it needs to be sifted, otherwise it’ll clump.”

Emma can hardly breathe. The flour goes into the muffin batter and her hand stirs, mechanically, wooden spoon straining in her grip. Regina is still too close, looking over her shoulder, touching her absently, breasts pressed against her when she leans closer. 

“Then the chocolate chips,” Regina breathes into her ear. 

 

Some don't quite make it into the mixing bowl but Emma finds herself not caring too much. Regina watches as Emma divides the batter into the silly paper cups already laid out in the muffin pan. The cups have little pictures of red apples on them. It makes Emma smile. 

 

When the muffins have been pushed into the pre-heated oven, Regin gasps, ‘Finally!’ She then draws Emma to her and kisses her.

 

Emma doesn’t fight it but gives as good as she gets, kissing back eagerly. ‘I thought you didn't... ’

 

‘Oh, shut up and kiss me!’

 

And Emma does. They end up having to bake another batch of chocolate chips muffins. They eat them in bed later. Naked.


End file.
